fifisfandomcom-20200215-history
Zimbeldudeldorf
Zimbeldudeldorf is a planet recently colonized by Jack. It has lush, green forests and a wide variety of creatures, such as neppers, rees, and the rare spore fifi. Location Zimbeldudeldorf was unexpectedly found in the unfashionable southeastern corner of the western spiral of the galaxy AED-10. Sites Yenafrudel Forest Yenafrudel Forest is a forest found in the northeastern quadrant of Zimbeldudeldorf. It is in Yenafrudel Forest that spore fifis are most commonly spotted. bingle trees, which usually grow there, grow blonkel fruit, which is a very healthy fruit and also tastes delicious. The blonkel fruit is one of the main reasons Jack sought to colonize this planet. However, watch out for green and purple fruit that grows from bushes called zingle bushes. This fruit is called a zonkel fruit, and tastes very bad, and usually makes the consumer puke. So, don't eat the zonkel fruit. Got it? The Valley of Despo The Valley of Despo is a desert in the southwestern quadrant of Zimbeldudeldorf. It is practically a barren wasteland, and the only plants that grow there are zingle bushes. The only noticeable features there are huge skeletons, approximately 50 times your own size. Imagine the creatures that must have lived there! Most people who go to the Valley of Despo usually come out crazed and hysterical because of that lack of food and water. I mean, nobody's going to eat the zonkel fruits, am I right? Also, most people who go there gain a sense of paranoia, because the Valley of Despo is known for causing a special hallucination which makes people think they're being followed, and makes shadows fleet around, just outside your line of sight. Some say the shadows are actually the ghosts of the deceased giants around the place. Others say it's just a hallucination. Pinacol Island Pinacol Island is a tropical paradise way out in the southeastern quadrant of Zimbeldudeldorf. The only plants that grow here are bingle trees, and the creatures there seem to never fight. As Jeb once said, "Jump in, the water's wonderful!" (Jeb is a laid back fifi and the author of the "highly" read magazine: Life with Jeb and Reggie.) People who go there usually go to relax and let out all the stress of their days. The weather there is always perfect for swimming, which is exactly what people there do. Since it is in the middle of the Honouran Seas, it's great for swimming! The Honouran Seas The Honouran Seas take up most of the southeastern quadrant of Zimbeldudeldorf, sharing space with several islands, such as Pinacol Island. The Honouran Seas have quite nice weather. and are almost never violent. Storms never seem to show up anywhere near it! There is only one point of the Honouran Seas that you don't want to be around: The Midforma Point. This is where the Honouran Seas collide with the Paktogran Seas. Otherwise, the Honouran Seas are a great and overall enjoyable experience! The Paktogran Seas The Paktogran Seas are pretty much the opposite of the Honouran Seas, with stormy skies and tsunamis crashing everywhere. This is not a place you want to go swimming in. Several islands have attempted to survive there, but the constant beating of the waves wears them away to nothing. The most violent area of the Paktogran Seas is the Midforma Point, and you already know the story for that place. The Paktogran Seas take up the entire northwestern quadrant of Zimbeldudeldorf. Although few have traveled through it, the fifis that have say that there are large amounts of freely flowing Pactogran. Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Planet